And it's time time time
by kittiana
Summary: After the fall the the factory, Amon and Robin escape to...?


You know the drill. I don't own Witch Hunter Robin or any of it's characters. And now for my first fanfic ever...

1:52 A.M. After hiking about three miles south, I finally made it to the car- with an unconscious Robin bundled in my arms. It was she who saved us; she used her craft to inhibit the falling debris from crushing us to death as the factory came down. I see now just how enormous her powers really are. But a sustained use like that is taxing, even for a master witch like Robin. I once saw her incinerate a man without hesitation; she fell unconscious then too.

The Rain began shortly after we escaped the collapsed building- Gods way of cleansing the aftermath, closing one chapter in life to make way for the next. We were both soaked to the bone. I looked down at the seemingly weightless girl in my arms. Robin's rain soaked hair dripped in teary trails down her cheeks. I watched her breath; a steady rise and fall of her chest. This, to me, was just another reminder of the persistent survival of witchcraft over the centuries. And maybe also I spied a glimmer of that personal endurance that some people inherently possess and even radiate. I saw it in Robin and even recognized it in myself on some level. I stood there, Robin held tight against my chest, just thinking....we made it. We made it out alive.

The Rain let up as the two traveled through the damp night- Amon driving them far away from the scene as Robin slept in the seat next to him. The silence that permeated the night was broken by neither Robin's sleep-driven, deep and regular breaths nor Amon's intent and steadfast thoughts, as vocal as they were inside his head. Amon knew exactly where they were going- a backup plan formed long ago, in the case that a hasty escape should ever be required.

The two drove and drove. Just as dawn was on the cusp of breaking over the horizon, Robin stirred. She nudged her head slightly, hair beginning to curl out away from her forehead as it dried. Startling green eyes opened; a deep breath was taken. She sat peacefully, a tranquil look on her face as she took in the scenery passing by. As Robin awakened more fully, thoughts began to pass over her face. After several more moments passed when finally a voice as tranquil as the face from which originated floated over to Amon's highly alert ears.

"Where are We?" Only silence responded. "What happened Amon? The last I remember we were still in the factory," she continued looking thoughtful yet puzzled. She paused, voice hesitant as if in her mind Robin was pushing through a nearly tangible memory, as if she was reliving it. Still only silence was the response. Finally, Robin turned in her seat towards Amon. She touched his thick coat sleeve and found it damp. "Amon, where are we going?" She looked into his unreadable face, leaning in a bit. This time her voice was steady and compelling.

"We are not going anywhere-anymore. We have arrived," Amon stated without a trace of fatigue, voice a steady line. Even after all they had been through at the factory and then the long car ride, he did not seem weary. Looking straight ahead as the car slowed down, Amon nodded at a modest looking home with natural siding. The dwelling was tucked into the woods, barely perceptible from the road side. The dirt driveway grown over from disuse. Amon paused a moment and then was out of the car. One more glance at the weathered house with the dark windows and Robin too exited the shiny black automobile.

Robin emerged from the car feeling stiff and unsteady. Leaning heavily against the wet fiberglass of the car, she attempted to regain her balance, hands suddenly sliding across the water beaded surface. Robin barely caught herself, quickly grasping the open car door with a clenched hand. Amon observed the girl in that frozen state, observed her as she stood silently with closed eyes. Above them, the lingering night sky was now a murky shade of gray. Robin's fatigue lingered, but after a deep breath inhaled through her kittenish nose, she opened her eyes and looked up, startled to see Amon standing a foot away gazing at her intently.

"You're still weak." Amon made no motion to assist Robin, instead waiting for her to make the first move. The young woman's eyes were deer large, but the panicked look had faded and now they only reflected determination.

"Yes," she responded evenly, reaching out for Amon's arm and clasping it lightly with her own. The two headed towards the cottage, Amon adopting a slower stride to match that of his partner. At the entrance were two poured concrete block stairs. Amon prepared to brace Robin as she climbed the weather worn steps; he was mildly taken aback when Robin straightened her back, letting go of his sleeve, and walked up unassisted with seemingly new found energy to peer into the dust encrusted glass of the storm door window. Amon stepped beside her to place a key into the lock and then pushed the door open with a creak. The door closes softly behind the two figures but no lights flicker on in the now occupied dwelling. All is still in the early morning that surrounds the little house set back in the woods.

"Is this your home?" Robin asked somewhat incredulously, eyes straining to adjust to the cave-like darkness. Each window had a set of heavy curtains drawn tightly together. Once again, silence.

"Amon?"


End file.
